


I’m inlove with you, and all your little things

by I_love_bugggheaddd



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Archie is a bully, Bughead growing up bestfriends, First Time, True Love, betty never had a crush on Archie, friends into lovers, slowly turning into lovers, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_bugggheaddd/pseuds/I_love_bugggheaddd
Summary: Betty cooper met jughead in school and they immediately became bestfriends but as they get older and the more they change physically and mentally will they become more then friends?Read along with me to see a bughead relationship that started as a friendship and will progress into more





	1. Introduce me to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic and it will be written In two parts maybe more? I will decide as I go, please bare with me as I’m new to this!!  
> Sit back and enjoy the ride!  
> You can find me on instagram @the_whyte_wyrm_

10 years old:  
As Betty walked into the school gates signature ponytails on both side of her head she heard kids screaming they seemed like they were both boys, she recognised one of them as Reggie mantle the one that would always pull her ponytails when trying to piss her off the other boy she did not recognise straight away but the beanie looked familiar the way it was a little to big for him and almost overlapped his eyes what was his name jughouse? No that sounded to much like Millhouse from the simpsons, jug-head? that’s what it sounded like when the teacher called out Forsythe and he mumbled “jug-head” to correct her but seriously that sounds way to silly who would call their kid jug-head? I mean pure silliness. The sound of “where’s mummy and daddy to help you now trailer boy, she wondered why Reggie had to be so mean throughout her years at riverdale primary Reggie was yet to be nice to her or anyone other then the sporty type, while she was in the moment she marched over and punched Reggie right in the nose causing it to bleed “don’t talk to him that way you bully” all he did was laugh right to my face.  
I felt a pair of strong hands hold onto mine and drag me away as I looked at him he looked sad like Reggie’s words really cut him deep, he took me the shelter that was near our playground he just looked at me dead in the eye and really processed me.  
“Why did you just punch him? Do you wanna get bullied for the rest of your precious schooling here?” A moody jughead scolded Betty.  
“Because I am sick of his attitude and he needs to be shown he can’t kick me or you or anyone around, I have wanted to do it for a very long time”  
He took in her answer before thinking of his response  
“Jughead Jones, the third” he held out his hand for me to shake it.  
Betty took it hesitantly and replied with “Elizabeth cooper but my friends call me Betty, you can call me Betty we are going to be friends Juggy I can feel it”  
“Cool Betty, ill see you around.” 

 

14 years old:  
“FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES THE THIRD”  
Jughead internally winced but just smirked while continuously splashing Betty in the face with water from Sweetwater River.  
Betty started chasing jughead, naturally jughead was faster then Betty but he felt like being nice to her today so he let her catch up to him, she splashed him with all the power within her and started to giggle at him.  
He could look at that laugh forever, the dimples and the way her eyes crinkle when she genuinely smiles a thing that only he sees these days, the way the water is glistening along her chest, wow when did her chest start to look like that just as that thought came her felt a familiar warmth in his heart and stomach and he also felt his shorts becoming quite tight. Oh.god. This has only happened after a certain dream once or twice so he only knows how to deal with it a certain way and now he is swimming with Betty fucking cooper and he is about to pop a boner, he thinks of everything disgusting he possibly can jellybean kissing a boy, old socks, old pizza he then feels the tightening release just as none other then Reggie mantle and his little football players show up.  
Betty looked at him with the eyes that said “anxiety, get us out of here in one piece” just in time he took her hand and unclenched her fingers from her palm and looked at her with eyes that said “it will be okay I’ll deal with it” it was a terrible habit that she had formed last year when the facade of being perfect started to get too much.  
Just as he let go of her hand after a second too long with lots of sparks there Reggie and his little mutts including Archie Andrews wolf whistled Betty.  
“Damn coop if I had known you would look like that in a bikini I wouldn’t have stopped being friends with you two losers.”  
Archie’s words hurt her, a little after her and jughead became friends four years ago they had met Archie and had immediately hit it off he completed their little trio, but as they got older then the more he put on a show to be “cool” and he stopped hanging out with them as much leaving the duo to sit alone at pops, it wasn’t all bad though now jughead didn’t have to feel intimidated by Archie and his little crush he has recently developed for Betty has been left unhurt.  
“Knock it off Andrews”  
“Oh yeah trailer trash come and make me” Archie’s words sting a little but not enough to make him fight back yet.  
“I would rather not fight you, I am just enjoying this beautiful sunny day with no other then the beautiful Betty cooper” I let that last part slip last minute and felt a slight blush creep up but kept going with it.  
“Aww isn’t that cute, you and Betty ‘chillin’ I wonder how much longer she is going to show you sympathy for your dad being a complete fuck up and your mum leaving taking J.B. leaving poor little jug behind”  
Jughead let the words slip, sometimes it did feel like that but he refused to let that get in the way of their friendship. 

“Shut the hell up Archie”  
“Oooooh coop got fire” the other boys cooed.  
Reggie stepped in saying to jughead “are you tapping that little piece of blonde meat? You 100% are, I mean I know you a sad little loner may be desperate but you really wanna be getting in with all that crazy I mean it’s a cooper trait they are all crazy”  
Jughead could handle them talking about him and his fucked up family and home life but Betty was completely off limits to everyone and anyone which is what brought jughead to completely black out and send Reggie a right hook in the jaw and completely bash him, he could hear the cries coming from Betty and when he looked up he saw the look of terror on the boys faces and he backed up and Reggie started running in the opposite direction mumbling something about “trailer trash” he went and got his and Betty’s bags and grabbed her hand and walked her to pops where they sat at a booth  
“And all this time I thought you were a lover and not a fighter”  
“Im Both I’ve got layers”  
“Reggie was right you know? I am crazy just like my family we are all crazy it is just a trait, there is something very wrong with me jug” she unclenched her fists and showed him her red raw crescent moon marks on her palms.  
Instead of answering her he took her hands and kissed them so gently try brought tears to her eyes. He then just got her to cuddle into his side, their worlds were both fucked up but right then and there it felt right. 

16 years old:  
Jughead stood at the bottom of the ladder and took a deep breath, he was about to confess his feelings for her he didn’t know what words to say or how to greet her he just wanted it to be right, he was helping her lately trying to find Polly so he knew that she would be upset so maybe he could use that as an excuse to why he was there, he descended the steps of the ladder and when he reached the top he saw her sitting there twirling what looked like a necklace, he very lightly tapped on her window careful not to scare her out of her thoughts, she looked up and a smile grew on her face she opened her window and all the previous thoughts and plans were gone  
“Hey there Juliet, nurse of duty?” Man where did that come from.  
Jugheads mind went blank and he was barely listening to her rambling and he barely heard what he had said until he said “also” Seriously Jughead? Also that’s all you could think of.  
“What?” She said in the most innocent voice jughead had ever heard.  
“What??” She repeated impatiently.  
Ohh fuck it  
He reached in and kissed her and she fucking kissed him back,,, does this mean she liked him back? Oh so many questions jughead hopes this was going to be okay and wouldn’t ruin the friendship. 

“I have been waiting for six years for you to do that” 

Yeah maybe things were going to be alright after all 

TBC


	2. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty plans on making Jugheads birthday one to never forget, how will he react to her surprise? Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s me again.   
> I decided to do another chapter, would you like to see another one, I basically wrote this chapter how I wish 1x10 went,   
> There is some smut in here please keep in mind that this is my first fic there for the first Time I have written smut!

October 1st:   
“Are we doing the usual this year jug?”   
A double feature at the bijou together when they were ten had easily without them noticing become a tradition and Betty intended on keeping that tradition but she knew that it might feel different now that they were officially a couple, after the kiss there had been a few shared ones and they hadn’t spoken about what they were per say but they knew what ever it was, was bigger then them, it was the butterflies you here about in fictional books and movies, true love, soulmates aren’t real are they? All Betty knew was that whenever his lips were on hers she felt a tingling feeling in her chest that soon turned into a heat in the low part of her stomach, it left her wanting more, jughead had been nothing short of a gentleman and kept his hands respectfully to himself she respected that he and both she wanted to do this right, so when Veronica the new girl from New York, a little obnoxious but a blessing in disguise, had let the word boyfriend slip, she had felt jughead tense up a little bit then she felt him rest and tighten his grip on her shoulder, it all felt right so she knew that this year she was going to make Jugheads birthday special, she wasn’t sure how far she was willing to go but she knew that a little talk with Veronica will help clear up any doubts that might be lingering deep in her mind. 

“Yeah betts, probably, American werewolf is playing so we’ll watch that and then head to pops for a milkshake, sound okay to you?”   
“Yeah jug it’s your birthday as long as you enjoy it that’s all that matters”   
They both knew how far those words really went, to anyone they would seem like a normal number of words thrown together to form a sentence, but ever since Jugheads mum had left him on his birthday a couple years earlier betty was left to pick up the pieces of a distraught jughead and she swore to herself that she would make every birthday for him enjoyable.   
“Betts as long as I’m with you I know I will enjoy it”   
The bell signalled that it was time to clear the blue and gold and go to class so with a quick kiss and a goodbye they went their separate ways. 

 

October 2nd:   
As the credits rolled to the double feature jughead started collecting their things to go to pops, Betty had a well executed plan, her parents were on a journalist “retreat” is what they said but she didn’t care it meant that she got the house to herself.alone.with jughead. Her plan had 4 easy enough steps.   
1: occupy jughead at the movies   
2: take jughead to pops to distract him from the fact that Veronica was setting up step 3 of the plan  
3: Veronica set up the house with a cake on the table and candles lit around her room   
4: get jughead home and complete her plan   
Betty felt a little nervous, and also very excited after a certain conversation with Veronica was coming back to her mind.   
“B as long as you both are ready and you both know what you want then you will be fine, now let’s go but you some sexy panties and bra.”   
After their milkshakes jughead started to walk Betty home. As they reached the steps of her house jughead reached for Betty to give her a little kiss, it started soft at first but then at the same time like they were reading each other’s mid jughead requested access to her mouth as she opened her mouth for him, the kiss was slow and passionate and they only broke apart when jughead who had a hand resting on the back of Betty’s jeans started to feel his body react, it wasn’t the first time his body had reacted to Betty, it seemed to be the only person that it reacted to and it wouldn’t be the last time if he was lucky but if he was going to go further with Betty then he wanted it to be special, every step of it. Betty cleared her throat breaking their comfortable silence saying what he thought was impossible.   
She had informed him that her parents were out of town for the weekend and wouldn’t return for another two days, she told him that she had a cake for him in the lost lustrous voice he had ever heard, he visibly gulped at her, because of her, he had no idea what he was walking into but he knew he liked it. 

1 hour later:   
As Betty and jughead at in the lounge room watching how to make a murder on Netflix, Betty mentioned her going to the bathroom quickly, as she ran up the stairs she could feel her legs shake she had no idea how far they were going to go but she hoped they would go a little further then a heavy makeout, she walked into her ensuite and found a red lingerie two piece that left nothing to the imagination, next to it was a note with a condom next to it reading “don’t make me an auntie v this young, you’ll knock him off his feet in this B ;)” she couldn’t help but laught but it came out more as a breathy chuckle, Betty placed the outfit on and went to light the candles. 

Back in the lounge room sat jughead wondering what was taking Betty so damn long, he heard her footsteps and turned around to see her in a camisole with these little bunny shorts (why did his body have to react to her like this) he thought as he felt his dick twitch.   
Betty turned the TV off and asked him to say in such innocence that he could’ve almost called it as fake, he nodded in agreement and they made their way up the stairs, his heart pounding heavier and heavier, it kept feeling with love as the days went, when they got into her bedroom he noticed the candles and then really took his time to notice her, her hair was free from the usual ponytail that it held and flowed freely around her shoulders, Betty made her way over to jughead in such confidence that left her wondering where it had come from, in one swoop her lips were on his and his jacket was being pushed off, his tongue poked through her lips and massages her tongue, he made his way down her neck leaving little purple marks as he went, he stopped as he got the the edge of her singlet looking up for permission, she nodded and in another single swoop it had been discarded on the floor, Jugheads blood rushed straight to his dick as he saw the red bra and he wondered if her panties were matching( smooth jones real smooth) jughead screamed in his head where had that thought come from?, he continued his trail down her breast leaving more hickeys as he went not really caring the mess he is making on her chest are he was marking her as his and the moans coming from her lips were definitely not in protest, Betty began fast work of removing his flannel and top, leaving his bare chest for her to see and really take in, he was toned more filled out then he had been last summer, he was plain and simple hot, jughead moved them over to her bed continuing their heated makeout, Betty shook jughead and he looked up to see what she wanted the answer he got was far more then he anticipated, she had said in a breathy moan. “I want you to touch me”   
“Where” was his response, he had no idea where his confidence came from but he wasn’t complaining   
“My breast, down here my ass, everywhere Juggie”   
The way his name sounded on her mouth was enough to send him over the edge, it was enough to send any sane man over the edge, so he did as she requested gentle at firs he rubbed his fingers over the lace of her bra and then he left a trail of kisses down her stomach hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and looked up for permission she nodded eagerly and he removed them, he really took her in and as he thought earlier she was wearing matching underwear he growled and he even surprised himself with it, he got back to her face and whispered “you’re beautiful” in her ear.   
After gently removing her bra, he traced his fingers down her stomach and eventually got to her panties where he found her waiting with a want for him, he hooked his fingers in her panties and rolled them down her legs slowly almost teasingly and when he was done he placed one finger in her after her approval and slowly started working her, after locating her clit he started to Massage it like he had read, and eventually she came with a loud moan.   
Betty then flipped them over so she was on top of him and she teasingly ver much like him removed his pants, his protests telling her that she really didn’t need to do anything she didn’t want were shut up by her putting her hand down his boxers just to give him a taste of what he was about to get, she gathered the pre cum like Veronica told her too and started to work him up and down until he was cursing and breathing her name like it was the best thing in the English vocabulary he came a lot faster then he wanted to and Betty felt an extreme amount of pride in her chest.   
After cleaning up themselves and laying In bed after their activities, Betty broke the silence of their afterglow with a question,   
“Juggy, you sure seemed like you knew what you were doing back there, has the-there b-been any-on-e before me” she stuttered out.   
Jughead let out a chuckle and replied with “no Betts that was my first and probably the best considering I can only compare it to myself but no I uh-I actually read an article or two about how to please a women, I hoped that one day we would share this experience together so I wanted to be prepared how to make it good for you, was it okay?”   
“It was perfect” she said with tears floating in her eyes.   
“Goodnight Juggie and happy birthday!”   
“Best damn birthday ever” he muttered to himself when she had drifted off. 

 

He was so gone for this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading and please leave kudos, if you want me to continue please comment, I hope you enjoyed and remember you can find me @the_whyte_wyrm_ on ig

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I will try get the next part out as soon as possible, thankyou for reading and please leave your feedback!


End file.
